Red Envelopes
by Winterwing3000
Summary: Christmas is approaching and Anzu suddenly receives envelops and many other things... Lots of fluffy... SA, YR, JM, HM, OS MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE!


**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own any of them… wish I did though…

Red Envelopes,

By Winterwing3000

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… a partridge in a pear tree_

Anzu sighed wistfully as she blew her bangs out of her eyes.

The Christmas air in Tokyo was certainly fascinating and always more merry in the next year. Bustling couples browsing around stores for a perfect gift, little children scurrying around the candy shop, elderly couples enjoying a nice stroll through the sugarcoated park.

Her friends were probably outside shopping for gifts in pairs. Honda had been reunited with Miho during his first year in Kyoto University and they decided to pick up from where they had left off in High School. The motorcycle boy had trimmed his hair and grew out his bangs. And Miho had changed dramatically. Her purple hair was streaked with black and it seemed that she had a growth spurt since she was taller than in High School. Anzu felt happy for her friend since he has finally given up mooning over Shizuka and now in a serious relationship with Miho.

Otogi, however, was still eager and pursued for Shizuka's affections. He had kept his boyish ponytail and rid himself of the red and diamonded bandana, not to mention the long die earring. The Dungeon Dice Master was repeatedly showering the young girl with flowers and unexpected little trinkets now and then. Most likely the red head would soon learn to love him, since he doesn't seem to know the meaning of giving up on love. And hopefully soon because she really wanted to meet a chibi version of Otogi and Shizuka blended together. The thought itself was absolutely adorable.

Sighing once more, the illusion of her best friend floated from her memory. The once King of Games was now taller than her, though his hair style didn't change a bit. And now, Yuugi told her that once Rebekah finished school, he's going to propose to her. It was pretty unusual that Rebekah's childhood infatuation towards Yuugi deepened into something more, but it helped her best friend at the time of heartbreak. When the brunette girl gently and sorrowfully rejected Yuugi after he confessed that he loved her, it was Rebekah who picked up the boy's shattered heart and mended back together.

Anzu knew that it her friend was devastated after she told him that she WAS in love with him, but it wasn't him. It was his other self, his darker side. She was in love with the pharaoh of Ancient Egypt three thousand years ago by the name of Atemu. And now, he's back where he should be, with his soul finally at rest where he was first born, in Cairo of Egypt.

And Jou, that lucky guy, hadn't changed in any way. He was still a big joker and courageous. He had gone to the four corners of the earth searching for Mai. And after two months of looking, Anzu thought that he had came home with a broken heart until Mai had suddenly sped by her house and told him to hop on. And Mai being Mai, only had a difference in her choice of clothing, wearing a little more… um, explicit style of clothes. Boy that was a really really really weird experience. First to think that your friend has a broken heart and lets him raid your fridge and then his love comes picking him up in a convertible! Gods, her fridge was near empty, save for a few bags of spinach and frozen meat, and spent nearly a hundred dollars to replace all that was 'graciously' eaten by Jounouchi Katsuya.

Speaking of fridge… wonder what's Kaiba doing on Christmas Eve next week? Probably spending some time with Mokuba... The ice block of Tokyo has certainly changed over the past two years. The title no longer exists in this world nor does the chilling atmosphere that Seto Kaiba used to carry around with him everywhere. Some how, he's now part of their group, their circle. A glimmer erupted from the depths of her blue eyes.

Wonder if he's considering it? After all, she personally invited him at work last week. And it wouldn't be fun without him. Anzu sniggered a bit to herself when she remembered Jou challenging Kaiba to a match of Dance Dance Revolution. They had carelessly fallen on the platform from throwing remarks at each other, trying to throw their opponents out of focus. Unfortunately, both seem to be lost in their tiny world that they didn't pay attention to where their feet were going.

Standing up, Anzu stretched out her legs and turned off the blinking television as she heard the mail slot go 'clink clank'. "Mail. Wonder who?"

Boy she was wondering a lot today, what did 'Baa-san used to say to her? Something about an inchworm? Measuring marigolds? Oh, ah of course. The little song that 'Baa-san had taught her when she learnt to do exponents of two.(1)

Strolling leisurely to the front door, she picked up the tied up bundle of mail and went to the kitchen to check them over as she prepared for her supper. Anzu stopped by the stereo next to the hallway and pressed 'radio' and cranked up the volume a bit. Instantly a blare of 'Jingle Bells' wrapped itself in her house.

Let's see! First letter is from… her dance teacher! Madame Clair and she had kept in touch with each other after Anzu had left the classes and devoted herself to Science & Technology, since she found out that she had a knack for it.

Stepping up to the freezer, Anzu dug up a bag of dumplings and a carton of leftover rice from last night. Putting a pot of water onto the stove to boil, she went back to her letters. Taking out a pair of scissors from the drawers, the brunette snipped away the strings and flipped through her letters. "Madame Clair, electric bill, ad, shopping paper… they still do this stuff? Magazine, junk, junk, bill, red env—huh?"

Her pale hands came to an immediate halt as it assaulted a Macintosh apple colored envelop with black cursive writing on the front, addressing it to her. Who could it be from? Her long lost father, who left her with her mother when she was five? Her mother, who's currently a resident in Hokkaido with that freakish fiancé's of hers? Her oldest crush back in grade school? A stalker that follows her and that she didn't know of? That man she met at the club with the most unusual eyes that she had seen? Or was it someone in the shadows that watched her in her sleep, protected her whenever danger was lurking near?

A sudden clanking drew her out of the fantasies, reminding her that the boiling water was going to be vapor. Quickly, Anzu deposited the bag of dumplings into the bubbling water and threw in a pinch of salt and a dribble of soy sauce. Next she stashed her carton of white rich into the microwave to heat it until warm. NOW, going back to the letter…

Well, guessing over who sent it for the rest of the night wouldn't be very smart. But maybe after reading it over would help a bit. Gingerly, Anzu picked at the corner of the flap and managed to skim off the seal, letting it open. Inside, a perfectly creased crisp sheet of white rice paper was snuggled deeply in the pouch. Just as she opened it, a warming fragrance hit her senses. It was refreshing, sweet, tranquilizing and… romantic.

Picking at the paper, Anzu slipped it out carefully with her fore and middle finger, not wanting to crush or create a wrinkle on the untouched letter. The scent became stronger and it soothed her rapidly beating heart. It smelt… like spring, like a unique perfume made by a rare flower. As she pulled it out, a few white curvy petals fell out of the gap of the paper. Picking them up gently, Anzu sniffed at it, trying to figure out what type of flower it could've bloomed from.

The wonderful smell was caressing her mind, releasing all of the tension and worries. Her face relaxed from the grimness over the addresser. "Mmmn…"

Oh yes…. She was enjoying the smell very much. It reminded her of those rare blooming roses… those rare white roses that are possible to find in the country of Japan. Could it be though? White roses growing in the second week of December, is that possible? Never mind. Returning her attention back to the letter, Anzu started to read it out aloud to nothing in particular.

Such a pure flower, for a pure girl.

From S.S.

A faint blush washed over her cheeks. Who could've written this? The neat print of cursive was just exotic. Jou and Honda couldn't possibly have written this, even though she had to admit, their writing HAS improved over the years. Yuugi, well, Yuugi… he doesn't write with cursive. At least she didn't think he did… Was he trying to win her love over? She was pretty sure that he and Rebekah were close now, so would he purposely hurt her? No, Yuugi wasn't that kind of boy. She should trust him on making decisions that would never hurt anyone. Then… there was Otogi… nope… he's fully dedicated to Shizuka and has eyes for no one else. Could it be Ryou? He was staring at her a lot lately… Or was it a Secret Santa? The two S.S's might stand for secret santa…

TING! TING TIN TING TIN!!!

GAH! That stupid selfish tea-timer! Anzu smacked the innocent white timer on the counter and went to check on the dumplings and heated rice. Seeing that they were done and warm, the brunette fished the dumplings out and served them on top of the rice in a large bowl. This was going to be one interesting Christmas month…

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree._

As the bell rung for dismissal, Anzu waited outside of her classroom for the rest of the gang so they could catch a bite at Burger World. Jou and Otogi sped down the hall and skidded to a halt when they nearly bulldozer over Ryou and Yuugi, who were coming out of their classrooms, talking over some notes. Shizuka appeared behind Anzu and stood there as the four boys came over to them. The younger girl was slim and pale as always, but her red hair was shorter than before, since she cut it near the length of her shoulder.

"How's University so far for you Shizuka? Need any help in anything?" Anzu asked politely, turning to face the other girl of the group as the group of six walked down to their lockers.

"It's been a little stressful, but other than the homework and peer pressure, everything is just great!" Shizuka said enthusiastically.

The girls stopped at their lockers, which were right next to each other and the boys' were just a little further down the hallway. Spinning in her combination, Anzu's eyes caught a red corner peeking out of the side of her locker. Pulling it open, she saw another red envelop… with a box of chocolate? Turning the box over and ripping away the plastic wrap, the brunette saw that it was caramel filled, a delectable sweetening and sticky chocolate that she always enjoyed.

"Hey, Anzu, what's that you're holding?" Shizuka asked, peering over the older girl's shoulder. "Oh. Can I have one of the chocolates?"

Passing the box to the eager redhead, Anzu switched her attention to the letter. Scratching off the seal with her nail, it flipped over and another letter sat inside the pouch. Taking it out, the cobalt eyes scanned it quickly before blood began to rush to her cheeks.

Enjoy yourself with the sweetness of chocolate.

From S.S.

The other girl read the letter out loud and then cocked her head to one side. "I think you have a Secret Santa Anzu! You have any idea who it could be?"

"No, not a clue. I got something similar two days ago." Anzu replied, pocketing the note and bundled herself up before taking the box that Shizuka was handing back to her.

"Really? What did it say?"

"There were white rose petal, at least I thought they were and then the letter said that this flower was pure and that I was too. How do you know so much about?"

The younger girl giggled lightly. "I used to receive some of those when I was in the US. They were really funny too! Someone gave me a pack of lip gloss and said something about how much they wanted to kiss me."

"Better not tell your big brother that because I don't think he's going to be taking that lightly. And you know what happens…"

"'Nii-chan needs to loosen up on the protection on me a bit I know but he just wanted me to be happy and safe."

The duo walked out the door and to the campus, looking for the boys that should be outside waiting for them only to be lobbed by snowballs. They turned to their left and saw two grinning boys holding lumps of snow and the other two were flat on their backs, covered in snow from head to toe. "JOU! OTOGI!"

The girls picked up some snow and launched it at them, thus starting a snowball fight at the school yard.

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

Anzu walked aimlessly through the large shopping mall. She was doing some last minute shopping before Christmas and things were a bit cheaper than usual, so she could save back some hard cash. So far, she had gotten everyone something except one of the Kaiba brothers and her older sister.

For Yuugi, she bought a new dueling deck holder. The box was all leather with a silver hip buckle connected to it. For Jou and Honda, who was coming back home for the holidays, cozy jackets for the matching weather. As for the three other girls, a dining set, a make up set, and an ornate box filled with ribbons of the rainbow's colors. Otogi was going to receive a book… well, a guide book actually. The "How to Get A Girl's Attention" was the latest volume that came out. And on the tenth page, it would come in really handy for him. Anzu had gotten a few Shakespearean novels for Ryou, since he was utterly interested in the works of William Shakespeare. At last, for Mokuba, she bought an oversized polar bear.

Even though in the letter she had gotten from her sister yesterday told her that there wasn't need for presents, Anzu couldn't help but feel a tiny guilty since her older sibling mailed a package of a newly stitched wool scarf and a sister locket but ask for nothing in return.

By passing a few stores, a small ticking sound caught her attention abruptly. The sound was clear and repetitive. It sounded like a drop of water that fell for a leaky faucet. Swinging her head to the ticking, displays of clocks and watches came to view. She walked towards the stored and went in, only to be engulfed by the crystalline sound of pendulums, second hands, and quiet chirping.

Browsing through the store, Anzu went up to the counter and the rows of watches shown in the glass cases. Spotting a watch with the design of a green ivy vine and dots of silver on it as flowers, the brunette looked for a counter man. "Excuse me?"

Immediately, a man in his mid fifties came over to her and asked her what she needed. "Um. Could I see this watch?" Anzu asked, pointing down at the watch.

"Of course, miss. It has a counterpart as well, would you like to see that too?" The man said, opening the case and peered over the counter top.

Anzu nodded and waited as the man took a pair of wrist watches out.

The counterpart looked similar to the ivy; however the only difference was that it was like a flow of blue water with silvery specks for rocks. "These are sister watches. This green one represents great health and life with the little flowers as a new blooming age. The blue one shows tranquility and a natural flow in life, even though the little rocks represent some obstacles, the water smoothes things out eventually." The salesman explained, seeing that Anzu was deeply into the appearances.

"I'll take both, thanks." Anzu said, taking out her credit card. It was going to be expensive, but anything for her sister was worth it. Not to mention, now since Anzu has half of her sister's locket, the only thing Anzu could do is give one half of something whole and important to her.

"That would be $6000 total, but with the 25 discount, its $4500, credit or cash miss?"(2) The man asked, as Anzu's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. She was getting near her halfway limit, but… she wanted her sister to have it… she could work overtime and earn overtime pay. Sighing, Anzu handed him her card.

"Would you like it wrapped?"

"Please."

"Sally, red and silver with green! Add a small gold to it too!" he said, sliding the card.

The receipt slid out and cheerily, the man handed both her card and wrapped watches to her, bidding her a happy and merry Christmas before she walked out of the store.

Sitting down at a bench, Anzu grumbled to herself. Now all she had to do was find something for Kaiba. But what could she buy for someone with all that money? He probably has a whole row of ties and shirts. Maybe he even has everything he needed and nothing else. But… what was something that one can't buy with money?

Let's see… feelings, buying one's feelings is just horrid. Ugh, not to mention body, dumb prostitutes… Then there was… something hand made. She doesn't think that Seto Kaiba would really want a pompom hat… that was all she could make with her hands anyways. If she were Seto Kaiba, what would she want? His brother, company, friends and… his dueling deck! Of course! Something he would treasure the most other than the two options of Kaiba Corporation and Mokuba would be his Blue Eyes White Dragons! But where could she get another Blue Eyes White dragon? There were only four in the world and he already has three of them and the fourth one was in Motou-jiji-san's possession.(3)

Something hand made of the Blue Eyes… is that possible? Getting up, Anzu decided to look around again. Maybe there was a store that has something Blue Eyes related!

Soon, Anzu noticed a small sign and door in between a toy store and the pet shop. "Loketz n' Fegerins".

Having her curiosity getting at her, Anzu went inside the quarter size store. Where was the shop keeper? Why was it so small? And when the things inside are so… beautiful. True to her thoughts, the wooden shelves to her left were lined up with crystal figurines of all sizes and shapes. The crystal was of many colors with the dim light shinning on all of them.

A small mouse was looking straight at her with those dotted black eyes and holding a piece of yellow cheese in its mouth. Near the end of the first shelf was a figure of something very familiar. Daring herself to walk deeper into the store, Anzu took a look and the sight caught her breath. The Black Magician Girl was posing as it came out of her card, standing in the background of a wavy blue and pink hearts with her staff to the side, giving a cute wink and kiss.

To her right was an opened chest that had contained many lockets hanging from the top and bundles more on the bottom. Countless of lockets were showing off their fine details and the clear glass inside, though some were catching dust.

Her sky blue eyes scanned the many chains and one stood out from all the others. The pearl green locket had a small but noticeable carving on it. With a gingery hand, Anzu grasped it gently, afraid that it would shatter from her sight if it were placed under pressure, and lifted it to her face to examine its breathtaking finery. Blowing a whisper to clear off the dust, the brunette traced the inscriptions. It was of a creature, she wasn't sure what though it looked like duel monster. There were feathery wings and a long dress. The female had her hands clasped together, eyes shut tightly as if praying for a miracle. Ohh… why couldn't she remember it?

Anzu squeezed her eyes and tried to recall the memory, but to no avail. "Aye, ye darhling litta mouse. W'ot ye want? Ye been brosin' quite a'hile, that ye have me dear." A pirate accent snapped her out of the concentration.

Anzu turned to the opposite side of the door where she walked in and saw a man in his elder seventies in clothing that would only be worn in the Middle Ages of Europe. In other words, he was totally into pirate attire. His shirt was a rice cotton material with leather laces to tie up the neckline. His pants were leather and looked as if had been was in numerous occasions. The only modern things on him were the black bandana and the sockless shoes.

"I'm sorry. I was only browsing." She stuttered after catching the glare that was sent her way.

"Ye ain't heer ta rob on me, ain't ye?" He sneered unbelievingly.

"No sir, I was looking for a gift for my friend and I found your shop filled with these magnificent works. They're really beautiful and exotic sir. I'm sorry if I was disturbing you." The brunette said nervously and bowed in respect, hoping to get on the better side of the man.

The man swept an eye over Anzu once more before giving off a hearty chuckle. "Nunsenz, I wos enjuring ye compony wery moch. Ye ar won of a kand, dot ye ar me deer. Nevur wonz haz sumwon treeted me witz soch rezpeck. Now, wot cuud me do fer ye?"

"Um… could you please tell me what is this carved onto the locket? I can't really tell…" She trailed off, handing the necklace back to its maker. Their hands brushed momentarily, giving Anzu a feel of the calloused and muscled hands. Those hands were damaged and built up through years of hard work, which she could tell, even though white scars outline most of the skin.

"Ye meen ta tellz me ye don no nerthin' urbouz Tual Monzurs? Diz won is won of me fervoriz, shiz colled Gruzfer Charotee. I goz meself sum of thoz carz tuo." The man said.

"Do you happen to have a design of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, sir?" Anzu asked excitedly, hearing that he has more of the Duel Monster lockets like that.

"Aye, why dun ye cum roun bak n me cuud show ye." He coaxed her to the hanging curtain.

"But what about your store?" Anzu asked hesitantly, even though the urge to see those other Duel Monsters locket. She wasn't afraid of the man, no she wasn't. Even though his first impression wasn't as nice, he was only protective of his masterpieces.

"Ah, nuh worrez der, me girl wuud be watchin' me store fer me. Ain't ye a guud girl Umber?" He said, petting the large white husky next to him. Anzu nearly jumped out of her skin since she didn't notice the dog when she met the man. Usually, she was very fond of dogs; however, this one had wolf-like eyes, dark amber eyes and it was looking straight through her in a glare.

He led her through the back door and into his wares' safe keeping. Many more of those beautiful gifts were stored in the back. Countless rows and columns were filled with figurines and the pegs on the wall were holding up lockets. The brunette girl stood by the curtain as she watched the shop keeper jumping around the store to find what she wanted. He paused quietly at a corner and held up something in his hand, a black box about the size of twice of an average book. He lifted open the lid and a satisfied toothy grin crept up on his mouth.

"Cum ovur heer Missy. Me fink me fund wot ye weer wontin'." He grinned. Anzu went up to the man and stared inside the box. On top of the velvet cushions were a locket and a glass figurine of the Blue Eyes! Both were the colors of electric blue with a hue of white here and there. The locket was larger than the previous one, with a steely silver background. Its wings were halfway opened and the head was craning to look beyond the skyline. Those metallic blue eyes were filled with determination. The figurines were two Blue Eyes looking down at a younger and smaller one. The eyes were gleaming with happiness and their fierce posture showed that they were guarding the youngest out of the three. As the two were looking down, the smaller one was looking up at the two with the utmost curious eyes. The wings of the two guardians were open all the way, creating a semi-circle around them when the baby's mature wings looked as if they were about to flap to take its first flight.

"It's so beautiful… how much is it sir?" Anzu looked up at the man, eyes shining like sapphire gems. This was the perfect gift for Kaiba. It has three Blue Eyes on the figurine stand and the locket was carved into another one, making four Blue Eyes White Dragons all together.

The man's brows knitted as he thought of a price, since none of them were labeled. "$1000 fer tha glaz fegerin n' lez sas $450 fer tha loket. So that wuud be $1450, fair Missy?"

"Sure. Do you take credit cards?" Anzu asked, looping the other shopping bags into her hands and went to her back pocket to get her wallet. The shopkeeper put up a hand. "Serry Missy, I ain't toking no cazs carz. Only culd har cazs."

"Oh. Um, then could you hold on for a moment, while I get my card cashed? There's an ATM outside." The brunette girl pointed behind her.

He nodded and told her that he would wrap it up as well, which Anzu greatly appreciated. Rushing out the store, Anzu cashed her credit card and returned with the money. The gift was wrapped in silver paper with a blue bow on top.

"S'hank ye fer soppin' heer Missy, Merry Chrestmus n' have a Huppy New Yeer!" He said, handing the brunette the bag of the wrapped gift as she gave him the money.

"Thank you too sir. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year as well!" Anzu bowed once more and went out the store.

"Umber, that girl iz specol, that shi iz. Not muny cuud actilly see tiz sture, only tha wonz with a true sool and shiz tha tenth won." The man said with a mysterious smile and with a blur of crystals, the gap between the two stores vanished from the mall. A chink was heard as a piece of diamond fell to the floor.

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

The door bell rang, signaling to Anzu that the girls were here. Taking off the kitchen mittens and placing them on the counter, she quickly walked over to the door and opened it. Shizuka, Miho and Mai were standing outside all bundled up with a duffle bag or knapsack. "Hey guys! Come in, I just made some apple pie! You put your stuff in the guest room, first door down the hallway on your right."

The three walked in and Anzu closed the door. The hostess went into the kitchen to pour some eggnog to go along with the cooling apple pie. Shizuka followed her not long after, planning to help out. "So Anzu, why didn't you invite the boys?" She asked.

"I wanted an all girls night out without the boys since Miho decided to stay in Tokyo for the holidays. And I wanted to talk about something." Anzu answered, letting Shizuka carry the tray of plates with apple pie on them while taking the drinks herself.

"And what is it that you wanted to talk about hun?" Mai inquired, settling herself in the recliner. Miho was sitting in the couch, hugging a pillow. "Yes Anzu, what is it?"

"Well," the brunette started, setting the trays on the coffee table and arranging things. "Shizuka, you know that gift and letter I received nearly a week ago? I got two more these past four days. And this time I got a necklace with a 24 karat diamond in the middle and a very large bouquet of red roses, lilies, irises, lilacs and baby breaths. The two notes were signed by the same person and the say way."

"Like I said last time Anzu, you've got a Secret Santa on your tails." Shizuka grinned, taking a bit of the pie.

"Really now? Kids these days still do these things?" Mai asked with an eyebrow rose at Anzu. "Do you still have those things? I would really like to see that necklace of yours."

"I guess… wait here." The brunette went to her room and gathered the notes and gifts.

"So Shizuka, fill us in on what happened would you?" Miho demanded lightly, very interested in the matter.

"Hm… I'm not quite sure. About six days ago, after school was out, Anzu found a box of caramel chocolates and a red envelop with a note inside it. She told me that she had something similar two days before that." Shizuka explained.

"Hmm… most definitely a Secret Santa. But the problem now is who her Secret Santa is." Mai tapped her chin with a manicured nail.

"I've been trying to figure things out too. But I can't guess who…" Anzu said, walking into the living room once more with arms loaded. There were boxes, red envelops and piles of flowers in her hands. She placed them on the floor and sat down on the fluffy carpet. The flowers were still fresh since she received them two days ago. The box of chocolate was half empty and there was a red box with the necklace inside. The red envelops were partly opened.

Mai picked up the box containing the jewelry and flipped it open. Her eyes were glazed with surprise and her mouth was dropping. "This man of yours has fine taste in jewelry Anzu."

"And in flowers too. They're in full bloom and would probably last for another week or so." Miho said, inhaling the scent deeply.

"Glad you like it Miho." Anzu said, taking out the notes inside the red wraps. "There's gotta be a clue in these letters. Could you guys help me look?"

"Why not? After all, you did invite us over here for girl talks and such." Mai commented, taking a note from the four that was being passed around.

"'They say that diamonds are a girl's best friend.

From S.S.'" Shizuka quoted. "He's very knowledgeable in female species. If your Santa is a male… but if it's a girl… well, I wouldn't put it past them."

"Hopefully, it's a male…" Anzu said, shuddering at the idea of having a female chasing of her.

"Most likely it's a male. Listen to this one. 'Odors of these flowers remind me of your scent.'". Miho read. "This guy is very sappy in the romance."

Anzu couldn't help but chuckle. "I think I'll be receiving something today… the pattern is so repetitive. Every two days, something appears at my door step or somewhere."

As if in cue, the door bell rang, scaring the girls a bit. Anzu went to the front door again with the other girls looking on behind the doorway of the living room. Outside on the porch was a man carrying a box in one hand and a signature pad in the other hand. "Is this Mazaki Anzu's residence?"

"Yes, I'm Anzu."

"This is for you. Sign here please."

Anzu scribbled her name and took the given book. "Merry Christmas, Miss." He said, tipping his hat at her.

"You too." She replied before closing the door and going back into her house.

The girls crowded around her as she opened it. A red envelop was found inside and below it was another box. Anzu took the letter as Mai took the box.

"Knowledge of me comes in many forms… my last present to you.

From S.S." Anzu read the letter aloud. "So what is in the box?"

"Um… I think it's a card…" Miho said, blinking over and over.

"I don't think it's just a card, it has a leather cord bound to it." Shizuka said.

"Looks like a Duel Monster's card to me." Mai pointed out the obvious.

"What? Duel Monster's card?" Anzu muttered, taking the box into her hands. Snuggled deep within the white cotton was a hard plastic card with a leather cord bound in the metal loop perched on top of the card. The borderline was a bronze gold color with the insides as a dark red color, save the oval shape in the middle of it all.

"Hey Anzu, isn't that Kaiba-san's?" Shizuka asked curiously, tilting her head and trying to remember.

"Uh… I don't think so… could it?" Miho said unsurely.

"Well, it looks like it. But why would 'the Seto Kaiba' be hitting on our Anzu? He has plenty of girls flocking him and the whole female population in the USA is his fan club. And I have no clue what they find in Kaiba that makes him so famous." Mai said dryly.

"Anzu, take a look. I think I just found out if Kabia-san is really your Secret Santa or not. And I think it is. Look!" Miho said excitedly, pointing to the letters that she highlighted.

On the first letter, "Such" was marked in neon yellow.

On the second letter, "Enjoy" was marked in bright pink.

On the third letter, "They" was highlighted in green.

On the fourth letter, "Odor" was colored in blue.

And on the letter that came not too long ago, "Knowledge" was highlighted by all four colors.

"See how the first letters of these words spell 'S.E.T.O.K'? That spells Seto K. so it HAS to be Kaiba-san. However, if this was a misled clue, then I don't know what to think." The ribbon girl said, sighing.

"But the question still stands. Why would Kaiba-san be hitting on Anzu like Mai pointed out. Not that it's wrong… but don't you find it unusual?" Shizuka asked, take a sip of the cold eggnog.

"Actually, very. But let's not get there. We came over to party and party is what we deserve. After all, it is us women doing all the things during the holidays and I believe that we should have some fun ourselves." Mai stated, popping one of the chocolates into her mouth.

Anzu, however, gave no response to anything that was said after Miho spoke up. Was it really possible for Kaiba-kun to like her? He might used to act like an ice block, but that was then and he changed… so did he actually gain some feelings for her after he spent time with her friends and herself? If they were going to be in a relationship, would they end up getting married? Would they have children together where they could be raised with love and happiness? Why was the world so confusing when it came to these things?! She didn't even know how she felt about Kaiba-kun and now she's off daydreaming about the perfect life of living with him!

"So what do you say Anzu? Anzu? Hello, earth to Anzu are you there?" Mai waved a hand in front of the deeply entranced brunette.

"Huh? Sorry, I was thinking, could you repeat it Mai?" The brunette inquired, picking up everything again and planned on leaving it at the corner of the living room.

"I said that we should just party out at the club downtown. So how about it?" The oldest girl asked the girl.

Nodding with a small smile, Anzu said, "That would be nice."

Oh yes, it would be very nice since Christmas Eve was only two days away… and the gathering would be here in less than sixty hours.

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… five golden rings! Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

"Hello? Jou? Yeah, it's Anzu. I just wanted to remind you that the Christmas Eve celebration at my house is at six. Yes, don't worry, Mai is coming too… yes yes, Miho and Honda are… you didn't know? Well, either way we'll be seeing each other. Okay, I'll see you then. Oh, could you pick up Ryou and Yuugi? Otogi is bringing Honda and Miho with him. Don't worry, you could bring Shizuka… I'm sure! I'll be sure to remember that. And don't forget to bring some pillows, blankets and the presents! Okay see you then!" Anzu hung up the phone.

That was the seventh call and now only one more to go. And the lucky person to receive her call was none other than Seto Kaiba. However, there was only one problem. Where to call? His house or this work place? Mokuba would most likely be at home since it was the Eve before Christ's birth. So… where's there's Mokuba, there's most definitely Kaiba-kun.

Picking up the cordless phone once more, she punched in the number after reading it out on the address book next to her. It rung thrice before someone picked up the phone. "Kaiba residence." A superior sounding voice said bluntly.

"Um, hello. I would like to speak to Kaiba Seto please?" Anzu said softly.

"And this is…?"

"Mazaki Anzu, a friend of Kaiba's."

"Please hold on while I transfer you to him." And there was a click before a long beep came through the ear piece.

Another click was heard when a deep voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Kaiba-kun?" Anzu was nervously twisting the apron, her thoughts of him still being her Secret Santa still bugged her whenever she thought him.

"Anzu?" she could hear a small grin coming on his lips.

"Um, yes. I was wondering if you and Mokuba could make it to my Christmas Eve party tonight. But if you're busy, I understand." Anzu added quickly, a small blush coming onto her cheeks.

"No worries. Mokuba has been constantly reminding me of your party. So when is it?" Anzu could practically imagine him smiling.

"Six o'clock and bring the presents here. It's going to be a Christmas sleepover, so don't worry, everything is prepared." She assured him.

"Would you like me to bring some food as well?" Seto asked her politely.

"No, it's fine. I got the dinner and dessert down pat. All you need are everyone's presents and some blankets. Many some extra pillows too, I'm planning something really special and fun for tonight." Anzu loved to hear his voice… so rich and soothing. Not to mention, she really enjoyed having such a conversation with him.

"Very well, I'll see you then Anzu."

"Goodbye Kaiba-kun." At that, both hung up, smiles creeping up on their faces.

Anzu, in the inside, was jumping for joy, why was sill a mystery to her. The song of "I Saw Mama Kissing Santa Claus" and the girl hummed with the tune as she prepared the turkey and stuffing.

Loading it into the oven, she dusted her hand and went to busy herself with the pies' filling and homemade Christmas doughnuts. "I saw Mama kissing Santa Claus. Underneath the mistletoe last night. She didn't see me creep. Down the stairs to have a peek. Lalalalala…" Anzu 'lala'ed the rest of the chorus, unfamiliar to the song.

Rolling out the pie crust, she dished in the cinnamon, syrupy apples pieces into the pie tray and settled the flattened dough on top of the dish, pinching the sides and poking a few almond shape holes for air. Quickly moving onto the doughnuts, she poured some corn oil and a bit of maple syrup into the heated frying pan and curled the long rows of powdered dough into a circle, making it look like a thin ring.

Taking the specula, Anzu carefully dropped in the dough circles into the sizzling oil and counting a quick zero to ten and flipped them and counted once more before slipping them onto the cooling rack. Creating more than a dozen, she went to grab another rack before restarting the frying of doughnuts.

She kept singing carols as she prepared the supper. As soon as the doughnuts cooled, she whipped up some icing and took out some Christmas coloring sprinkles to decorate them with. Finishing the final touches on the supper, and leaving the timer to remind her of the pies and turkey, Anzu washed her hands and went to set up the tree.

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… six geese a' laying, five golden rings! Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

Anzu sighed in relief. The water was so good!

After hauling up the Christmas tree from the basement and putting it up herself, Anzu decided to treat herself to a nice long hot bath. After all… she still had nearly half an hour before her guest come over for the Christmas party and sleepover.

Now, main concern! Road block up ahead!

Question: how did she feel about Kaiba-kun?

Easiest answer so far: still friendship, but willingly going to accept his offer in a relationship. Why? Because she liked him back? Possibly more than a friend? She still didn't know an answer to that question. Why she could like him? Money: no. Looks: maybe, he does look kinda cute and is pretty, no scratch that, very tall. Brain? Urgh… they're nearly on the same level of intelligence, but he just had a head start, taking a larger leap in academics, so no. Personality: he did change, and she liked that… not that he stopped being coldly sarcastic at times... and he's still pretty much a workaholic. That would probably take a longer time than five years to change. Maybe she liked him for him being himself… yeah, that's right. She liked him for who he is.

But now to the opposing question that has been nagging her. Why did Kaiba-kun decided to 'hit' on her? She was just a mere commoner living in a wonderful life with her friends, even though there were some ups and downs to it. He could've married one of those famous pop singers or popular actress who was more talented and beautiful than she could ever be!

-Anyways… he's a rich semi-god (in the eyes of the company chains) for god's sake! And there's the tabloids that follows him like a love-sick puppy! Eck, publicity would be a hard thing to avoid if you're gonna be dating a multi-million man- her mind tweaked at her.

-but our relationship could be kept as a secret! That is if there is going to be one…-

-oh suuurrrreee! But there's gonna be a red note attached! Remember! PDA!(4) That is going to be hard to avoid!!- her conscious said in a sing-song voice.

-we don't even go to the same school…- Anzu thought dryly.

-but what about dates? He's going to try to impress you! Hellooo! He's not going to bring you to a cheap dump! Most likely those top notched restaurants where movie stars go or something of that…- Anzu could practically see her conscious leering at her stupidity.

-well, it's not my fault I'm stuck in this situation!... then again I don't know who to blame for this…- the brunette sweat dropped as she imagined the mini angel version of herself slapping her forehead in hopelessness.

-why don't you just blame yourself?- it said mockingly.

-just shut up… I'm supposed to be enjoying my bath before they get…-

DING DONG DING DONG DING DING!!!

"Here…" Groaning, Anzu threw a bathrobe over herself and rushed out of the bathroom, out of her bedroom, and down the hallway to the front door. This is what happens when you talk within your mind, arguing over something what you might think is very very important but is really not. And it seems that either Jou or someone doesn't have much patience, but it's highly Jou. Unlocking the door, Anzu blinked as she saw everyone standing outside.

Wow, they came as a group… and, (she turned to look at the hallway clock) on time too… not to mention really topped with snow… "Anzu, are you just gonna let us freeze out here?" Jou remarked.

"Um, sorry…. Hehe…" The brunette muttered nervously. "Uh, I'll go change, so make yourselves comfy and you could just leave the blankets and pillows in the guest room, you know where it is right Shizuka?"

Not bothering to wait for an answer, Anzu darted up the stairs and into the master bedroom to change. Throwing on a pair of black khakis and a striped shirt, she ran down to the kitchen to check on the dinner only to find it crowded by Honda and Jou. The duo food Musketeers were eagerly staring at the golden brown turkey with the oven lights turned on. "Guys! Wait till dinner! We still have to set up the Christmas tree!" Anzu whined, dragging her friends out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Okay, first we're gonna decorate the house and the Christmas tree. Then we'll have dinner and some fun, agreed?" The brunette girl said taking the box labeled 'lights' and putting it in front of the guys.

A murmur of agreement circulated the room as the Seto, Jou, Honda and Yuugi took up the role of stringing the lights outside. Mai, Shizuka, Rebekah and Miho stayed inside to flourish the tree. So Otogi, Ryou and Mokuba were going to be working with Anzu in setting up the table for the dinner.

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… seven swans a' swimming, six geese a' laying, five golden rings! Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

"So Anzu-nee-san, what do you have planned for fun?" Mokuba asked, taking the plates and napkins and setting them down on every seat.

"That would be a surprise, but I'll let you in on something. There would be a lot of geese and swan feathers before bed time." Anzu replied, mysteriously smiling as she took out some potatoes from the sack.

"Geese and swan feathers, Anzu-san? Surely, you're not planning a--."Ryou was cut off when the girl pressed her forefinger on her lips. "Shh. Don't ruin the fun now Ryou-kun. And could you place the forks and knives? They're inside the drawer, second one to your right next to the microwave."

Anzu peeled the potatoes and washed them clean before mashing them in a bowl with a wooden spoon. "Otogi-kun, could you um… help me check on the pies for a moment. See if they're bubbling a bit?" Anzu asked. "I'm kind of busy here."

Nodding, Otogi went to check on the apple cinnamon pies. Sneakily, he opened the oven door, hoping to get a small taste. "And don't think I can't see you trying to steal some pie!" Anzu added jokingly.

Sighing, Otogi closed the door and held up his hands sheepishly. "Okay, you caught me. Now anything else you would like me to do because I would like to check on Shi—erm, the girls and how they're doing on the tree."

Ryou and Anzu chuckled at his slip. "Don't worry, you guys can go. Hey Mokuba, you wanna help me with making some treats for midnight snacks?"

Keenly, the 13 year old boy nodded and his ponytail bounced.(4) "So what are we making Anzu-'nee-san?"

"How about some cookies, I'm pretty sure Santa Claus would enjoy them after we have some for ourselves." Anzu winked at the kid as she added milk, melted butter and salt to the lumps of white potatoes. "Did you behave this year?"

"Uh huh. 'Nii-sama made me stay in line for the year and promised me something for Christmas if I was good." He explained excitedly, rolling up his sleeves like a pro and readying himself to attack whatever was needed in order to make those cookies.

Anzu put aside the fluffy mashed potatoes and went to the refrigerator to take out a bowl with a white wash cloth on top. Setting that on the counter, she opened the bag of flour next to the sink and took out a handful of the wheat powder, sprinkling it on the wooden cutting board. Silently handing the boy a rolling pin, Anzu scooped out the dough and sprinkled some flour on that too. "Now, all you have to do is roll this large piece of dough out." She said, dusting her hands and changing the temperature of the boiling vegetables.

Unsure, Mokuba held the pin in his hands and smack it dead center on the dough then tried to remember how the professional cooks did it on television. Grabbing the sides of the pin, he pushed it and watched with fascination and disbelief as the dough contracted. Giving it a few more tries quickly, Mokuba pouted as the results repeated over and over again. Hearing a giggle, he turned to look at Anzu giving him a merry smile.

She went behind him and held onto his hands. "Like this." She whispered, moving their hands forward and backwards then adding some flour to it to keep it from sticking.

"Then turn it over and do it again." They lifted the flattened dough that was threatening to shrink again and splattered right-side down, proceeding to roll it out again. Once it stayed flat, Anzu told Mokuba where to find the cookie cutters as she went to check on the bird and pastries. By now, the pies were nicely done as was the worth-drooling, golden brown turkey. "Got them Anzu-nee-san! So can we make them now?"

"Sure." Anzu showed the younger Kaiba how to start from the corner and make his way to the end and over. As Mokuba got the hang of doing it on his own, Anzu excused herself to check on the others. "And when you're done, you should have some dough bits and I'll show you what you can do with those." She said.

"Okay!"

Sighing, Anzu went to the living room first to see how the Christmas tree decoration was going. Her breath was caught from a laughter that was choking her. Otogi and Ryou had somehow ended up being wrapped up like a mummy by the gold and silver tinsels and Miho and Shizuka were trying their best to free them from their 'bandages', with hopeless effort. Mai was hanging the crystal globes on the higher places as Rebekah took the bottom portion. "I see that it's almost done being decorated. All we're missing are the tinsels…" Anzu inserted as she picked up the yogurt-like cups of cottony powder.

"Oh yes Anzu, after all, we don't know HOW these boys ended up wrapping themselves when they tried to put it on the tree." Mai said innocently, obviously she had something to do with it. Rebekah giggled and took some more of the spheres. "Mm hm, they somehow winded themselves into the bundles of tinsels and now we don't know how to get them out."

Laughing a little, the hostess shook her head and went to get a cup of water in the kitchen. "So how are we doing Mokuba?"

"It's coming good! I'm almost done too! So what do I do with the extra dough?"

"Hm, take them and roll them into a dough ball, and don't forget to add a pinch of flour."

"Like this?" Mokuba demonstrated to her as she turned off the stove and oven.

"Like that. Now, roll it out and there should be enough to make a few more cookies. Is there?"

"Uh huh!"

"Great! I'll slide these into the quickie oven as soon as you're done so they'll cook as we eat dinner!"

As she spoke, Mokuba finished cutting out the cookies and placed them on the wax sheet on the cookie tray. "All done!"

"Now, you want help me make snow?"

"Make snow? How?"

"Like this." Anzu took out some of the cottony powder from the can and added a drip of water. The chemical reaction blossomed in front of their very eyes. Now in the girl's hand was a fistful of fake snow. Mokuba's eyes were wide as saucers. "Do that again!" He cheered.

"Maybe you could show the gang inside the living room. And tell them to put it on the tree and its base. I need to check on the boys and see how they're doing on the Christmas lights. You don't want a black out now do you?" she said, grabbing her scarf and spare jacket from the coat stand.

Mokuba bounced happily into the living room as Anzu took the green pine wreath and an extension cord and headed outside. She hung the wreath on the nail that remained on her door above the fake brass knocker. She turned around and examined the winter environment. The porch lights were on, giving Anzu a good view of the street from her doorstep.

The black street light pots were tied with a wreath of holly for the sense of holiday and the roads were cleanly swept of charcoal slush. There was a soft, white blanket on her flower patch and the lawn, which was lying untouched but scarred with some deep foot prints. The three cars were lined up in front of the street, creating a barricade for her small house.

Slowly moving her eyes up to the roof of the open porch, Anzu saw half-loops of white bulbs and green ivy wires. Bits of red berries and holly leaves spiraled down on the columns holding up the front way. Stepping down onto the pathway to the street, she turned to look at the house from a guest's view.

The small tent poking out in the middle of the slant of the snow-covered house was the attic since there was barely any light coming from it. The attic was rarely used since she had nothing old to put in there. So it was transformed from a cobweb attraction with spiders to a heated master bedroom with a bathroom. Tracing her eyes downward, the snow caked windows were clear planes of white chocolate, showing some events of white fluffy artificial snow fight. Smiling, Anzu then turned her attention to the unlighted Christmas lights which trailed to the back of her house.

Following the lights would lead her to the boys, so she rounded the corner of the house and saw the boys red with the cold and puffs of smoke coming from their mouths. The lights seemed to have been finished but they were looking for somewhere to plug the cord. "Hey guys. Finished?" Anzu walked up to them, examining their work.

"Yeah… all we need to do now is to plug this into an electric box." Jou confirmed, holding up the end of the lights.

"Well then, you connect this part of the cable to the lights and I'll go around the back to light it and check on the dinner. When you're done, could you guys check if the others are done with the tree? And Jou, Honda, don't even think of following me to the kitchen…." The girl said knowingly, walking to the backdoor.

"Aw… come on, Anzu." Was all she heard before she closed the door.

_On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… eight maids a' milking, seven swans a' swimming, six geese a' laying, five golden rings! Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

"Ah… that was one if the best Christmas meals I ever had in my life!" Jou sighed approvingly, patting his full stomach as he leaned back on the chair.

"I think it gets better every year, don't you think so Honda?" Yuugi asked, getting up from his seat and helped collecting the dishes.

"Oh yeah it does. You keep out doing yourself Anzu. I think I should drop by every holiday to see what's cooking."

"I'm glad you guys like it, but I don't think you could come every holiday… so I'll just give you guys some leftovers to bring home to make it up to you." Anzu said smiling, placing the empty dishes on top of one another, balancing it in her hands with perfect coordination.

"So you're basically concluding that our cooking's absolutely disgusting to you." Rebekah retorted harmlessly.

"I didn't say that. You said it yourself." The blond man replied.

"I like Anzu's cooking! And I might like yours too if I tried it Rebekah!"(6) Mokuba piped up, hoping that he'll get extra presents just for telling her that.

"Aww, thanks Mokuba!" The girl went over and gave the boy a hug.

Mai, Shizuka and Miho all retired to the living room, no daring to take part in that argument. It would be a disastrous out break with a bit of a food fight.

"Erm… guys… it's gonna get kinda crowded in the kitchen if you all stayed here, so why don't you go and enjoy yourselves? I can take care of the dishes myself, it's no biggie anyways. Oh and Mokuba, mind if you check on the cookies? Just see if there's a little golden-ish brown and if they are, tell me, okay? I'm gonna need to sprinkle on some sugar crystals on top." Anzu asked as Mokuba skipped into the kitchen counter and the other guys reluctantly went to join the other girls in the living area.

"Hmm…I think they're done Anzu-nee-san! Need help with the dishes?" The pre-teen asked, tip toeing next to the sink where all the dinner-cleanse platters and utensils were piled.

"Nah. Just go and have some fun in the living room. I think they're planning something. Why don't you go and check it out and then report it back to me in 2000 hours, cadet?" The brunette hostess saluted to him.

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted to her and jumped his feet together before marching off the hallway, pretending to be holding a gun in one hand with the other strictly by his side. Giggling, the girl turned back to her chore of washing the dishes until a hand took the plate from her hand.

Turning to face the person, all Anzu found was Seto Kaiba with black sleeves rolled up to his biceps and a semi-amused smirk on his face. Tilting her head at her, she looked at him with furrowed brows. "Hey Kaiba-kun. Aren't you going to relax a bit in the living room? I could take of things here."

"I prefer not to lazy around after meals." He told her, nudging her a bit to the side. "And the lady shouldn't do all the work, what kind of gentleman would I be?"

"A very helpful one, that's what. I'll wash and you can dry."

They quietly did the dishes; only a clank here or a chink there would disturb the silence. Anzu darted her eyes to her left, every now and then, taking a small peek at Seto. He actually looked kinda handsome from this three quarter view. The carefully gelled hair, sharp sapphire eyes with a gleam, high positioned cheeks, finely cut nose, thin and pale lips.

Okay… where in the seven laws of England did those thoughts come from!?

Well… she couldn't BLAME herself for such thoughts… after all; she's a twenty-year-old woman now! And most of them are probably dating at this age… so she's an old maid compared to them. But what can she do? She currently doesn't have an interest in anyone (though Kaiba-kun is a consideration), and she just doesn't go for the one night thing that would develop into something more. That was just plain sassy.

She's the kind of girl who believes in real love, the emotion that is created from a special bonding that would in time, grow into something more. Ack… she really needed to stop spacing out like that…

"Anything wrong Anzu?" Seto turned to her, finally noticing that she was starring at him.

Just to prove her point oh so faithfully…

Giving him a bright smile, she shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. Everything is just peachy."

Peachy?! She hadn't used that word since grade school! Mentally slapping herself, Anzu groaned inwardly. Better get back to washing… she stared hard at the white bubbly sink, however, Seto continued to stare at the girl, hands working on his own as they made circular motions on the dishes.

"Lieutenant Anzu-nee-san! Cadet Mokuba reporting for duty!" Mokuba announced his entrance to the kitchen quite loudly, as he skidded on the tiled floor, coming closely to ramming into Anzu's feet.

"Yes Cadet Mokuba?"

"Subject Yuugi has taken out his dueling deck from his knapsack."

"And why's that?"

"To duel Jou right now. So duel me?"

"Hm… why not? Coming Kaiba-kun?" Anzu asked, taking the last plate from him and drying it off, placing it in the draining rack.

"Hn." Seto wiped off the extracted bubbles and water with the sink towel and followed the two into the living room. This was going to be one interesting duel between his brother and Anzu… and he wouldn't mind seeing the mutt lose to Yuugi again…

_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… nine ladies dancing, eight maids a' milking, seven swans a' swimming, six geese a' laying, five golden rings! Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

"That was fun, ne Mokuba?" Anzu asked cheekily, turning to face her opponent who was sprawled on the couch, filled with dismay.

"Not really. How is it that you beat me twice in a row out of three games? I'm supposed to be Seto Kaiba's brother, which means I'm supposed to be a top duelist like him… but now I feel like Jou." Mokuba complained, earning an offended 'Hey!' from the blond male duelist.

"Like they say in the world, Mokuba, practice makes perfect. And I've been doing a lot of that during my spare time. I've also been picking up a few good cards here and there to rebuild my deck." Anzu told him.

"Hmm… Hey, 'Nii-sama, can I have some new cards?" Mokuba glanced over to his brother who was deeply in concentration of beating Yuugi… again.

"'Nii-sama? Hello! Earth to 'Nii-sama!!" Mokuba cocked his head to the side, still receiving no answer from his brother even though he nearly shouted. Turning his attention to the pile of pillows, blankets and cushions, Mokuba grinned impishly, snagging on of the cotton stuffed pillows (with the insignia of 'MK' on it…) and whacked it against his brother's head, finally getting the attention he wanted, though…

"Mokuba…" Seto practically growled, reaching for his own pillow.

"Er… hi 'Nii-sama?" The boy gulped nervously.

Faster than lightning, Seto pelted the boy in the face with the pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!!!!" The girls echoed, grabbing their own pillows and started smacking their respective boys with them. To retaliate, the boys grabbed theirs and started to hit back. Ryou and Anzu were the only ones left out.

Anzu, being the only one who doesn't have anyone to hit… decided to crawl away from the scene to get it. And just before Ryou noticed what she was planning, the girl managed to disappear to her room and grab it.

Peeking over the corner of the doorway, Anzu saw that everyone was busy hitting each other; even Ryou joined the fun, repeatedly hitting someone back when they hit him first. Grinning now, Anzu finally jumped into action with her largest, fluffiest, cuddliest pillow that she had prepared last night, stuffing it with three bags of cotton, some scraps of clothing, some old curtains and pieces of nylon.

Everyone, unaware of the fact that Anzu had disappeared, was suddenly attacked on the head by a giant sized pillow. As they watched dumbly for a few moments, still taking in the fact that THEY were being PELTED by an OVERSIZED pillow, Anzu was having the time of her life.

The seam of the pillow had somehow burst open from her final hit on them, causing the materials it held to fly all over the room. Cotton flew into the girls' mouths as they laughed, the loose ends of cloths were socking the boys' views and the large folded pieces of nylon and curtains were fluttering down to the floor.

Finally, out of breath and energy, everyone fell back to the floor or the couch.

"I haven't that much fun since I was about Mokuba's age…" Jou said, taking in deep breaths.

"I agree. I think we just grew up too soon with the entire magic and ancient Egypt thing. And… about Atem's past…" Anzu trailed off, her eyes becoming unfocused.

Yuugi frowned. He knew what would happen whenever his ex-counterpart would be presented in any way, whether it is name, picture or just some uncanny resemblance. "Hey, do I smell cookies?" He piped up, picking up the scent of dough coming into the room.

"Oh! The cookies!" Immediately, Anzu perked up and sped into the kitchen. Mokuba raced after her, wanting to find out what happened to the cookies that he cut out himself.

The group, still let in the mess of pillow stuffing, blinked innocently as they waited for the news.

"Phew… they didn't burn… wanna start decorating them Mokuba?" They heard the relief in the girl's voice.

"Yeah! Then we can eat it!"

"I get first dibs!" Both Honda and Jou shouted in unison as Mai and Miho rolled their eyes, and with renewed energy, smacked the pillows on their faces.

_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… the lords a' leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a' milking, seven swans a' swimming, six geese a' laying, five golden rings! Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

Anzu yawned, stretching her legs. The burning fire behind the metal screen was crackling warmly, emitting a warming glow and casting light shadows over the living room. Mokuba had chosen to put the plate of remaining Christmas cookies near the lit chimney on a small table, with a glass bottle of Coca Cola atop the hand written note to Santa Clause. It was getting close to midnight and soon, it would be time for the Christmas day to arrive.

Yuugi and Rebekah were cuddled up like puppies on the loveseat, with two blankets thrown on their forms. Jou had Mai in his lap, snoozing the night away on the recliner, their pillows and blankets sprawled over their bodies. Honda and Miho were already sleeping, snuggled underneath the quilted blanket that they're sharing.

Otogi and Shizuka, though they're not really a couple themselves, were chatting to each. They were lying on their stomachs, the upper body propped up by their elbows on the pillows, and the blankets were drawn up to their shoulders, though it was usually sliding off of their forms.

Ryou and Mokuba, were sitting next to the tree, squinting at the Christmas tree lights. Ryou had a saying, "If you squint at something… they look more beautiful that way."

And it was true because when she narrowed her eyes at the tree, the lights were suddenly blurry and fuzzy, as if glowing with magic dust. The greenness of the tree was darker with hints of white as the trimmings and the globes of rainbow's colors were sparkling like gems from the lights hanging on the tree.

And the blue angel that hung from the top of the Christmas tree… it looked like a sapphire mermaid with a pair of wings borrowed from the water dragon. It was her Christmas gift from her grandmamma when she was seven. It was really special and delicate after over a decade of use every year of it. The golden hair had lost the glitter, the red cheeks and lips were fading to pink. The blue dress was lighter than the black blue sky, turning into a color of the sea during the night. But it still looked beautiful as it always would be.

Anzu smiled at it with half-lidded eyes with the same hue of the angel's dress and hugged her pillow tighter. This Christmas was great… especially this year. This year was just … fantastic.

When she felt warmth drawn over her backside, Anzu turned her head to face the CEO. Seto had brought her blanket over and placed it on her shoulders as he had on his trench coat.

"Hey." He whispered, not wanting to disturb the others in the room with them.

"Hey." She whispered softly back at him. "Are you tired?"

"Not much since I'm usually a night owl." He admitted, leaning back onto the couch, sinking into the comfort that the seat was providing him.

"Oh. I think Mokuba's going to be awake to wait for Santa Clause, from the… never mind." Anzu had a gentle smile bless her lips as she saw the peaceful and childish expression on the young Kaiba as he slept, with his brown teddy bear held tightly in his arms.

Ryou, who was next to the young boy, was also asleep with his head buried deep into this feather stuffed pillow.

"Are you ready for Christmas, Kaiba-kun?" The girl tilted her head to shuffle her bangs from her eyes.

"Guess so. Got something up your sleeves Anzu?" He asked mildly intrigued.

"Hm… yes, no, maybe so." She replied cutely.

"Hn. You've definitely got something up your sleeves. But you should wait till Christmas is over or else, Santa won't be coming to give you a present, only a lump of coal and wires." He said teasingly, casually draping his right hand behind her.

"Hah. And you're the one talking. Mokuba told me how you were staying up three nights ago, swearing like crazy just because one of the systems had a malfunction and it took you over three hours to fix." She playfully poked him on the shoulder.

"Not my fault, it's those people who I pay to work for me. They've loaded extra data onto the motherboard and there was a missing a circuit in one of the hard-drives, so it just blew in their faces, causing more problems for me to fix. Anyways, shouldn't you be sleeping? It's nearly Christmas and Santa Clause isn't going to come with you awake you know." Seto retorted, glancing briefly at his digital watch (made from his company of course).

"Shouldn't you?" Anzu mumbled, getting drowsy from the licking and sputtering of the fire.

"I'll be after you." He said absentmindedly, fingers brushing against her brown tresses.

"Mmn… you better be. Or else, no presents for you tomorrow Kaiba-kun." Anzu told him, half-asleep, adjusting her pillow on his lap and settled her head on it, just forgetting exactly where she was sleeping.

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to just have wasted some money over me and then return them… would I?" He answered, a small grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

Her response was a quiet giggle before taking a deep calming breath and entering her dreamscape. "G'Night Kaiba-kun…"

"Night Anzu." Seto whispered, pressing his lips on her forehead in a loving way.

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… eleven pipers piping, the lords a' leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a' milking, seven swans a' swimming, six geese a' laying, five golden rings! Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

"Hmn…?" Anzu woke with a yawn as her bed started moving. Blinking sleepily, she found her face dangerously close to someone's chest, marked with a very light scent of Ax deodorant.

What happened again? Oh yes, she was sleeping in the living room with her friends… and she was on the couch with… SETO KAIBA!!

Quicker than lightning, Anzu's face became many shades of red. She was nervous and VERY jittery.

Hey, it's not her fault that she doesn't wake up every morning with a guy sleeping sooo close to her.

And they were in a rather… intimidating position on the sofa. Their legs were tangled, his hands were secured around her waist (and always pulled her closer whenever he lacked the body contact and warmth), her hands were pressed on his chest, his chin was on top of her head and her head was near the crook of his neck. Boy, nice way to wake up huh?

In the arms of a strong knight with his arms around you, a princess, during Christmas morning. Great to fantasize, but really nerve-racking in reality because now she's trying her best to wriggle out of his grasp, but only in succeeding in waking him up as well.

"Un… what time is it?" He groaned, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"I don't know Kaiba-kun. Maybe if you look at your watch, it'll help…" She whispered, remembering that it was still early… at least she thought it was….

"Half past seven, dead on the second… why did you have to wake me up so soon? And on a holiday too…" Seto complained, briefly closing his eyes before turning his gaze down to his sleeping companion.

"Guess you're not a morning person… what time do you usually wake up when we don't have school?" She asked curiously, returning his stare.

"'Round noon. I would stay up from the evening till six in the morning before I drag myself to my room." He said, looking out the curtain-drawn windows.

The Christmas tree lights were still on and the fire in the fireplace had long died out. The others were still sleeping.

Jou and Mai were still on the recliner, though the foot rest was out, probably for better leg comfort. Yuugi and Rebekah were in the same position as they were, but it seems that Yuugi was sleeping on the outer side of the loveseat.

Ryou and his brother were dangerously close to the presents underneath the tree… and he had a suspicion that not only was Mokuba awake, but is checking through every one of them… finding his presents.

Otogi and Shizuka were on the floor… holding hands. Guess that Jou's little sister really chose the boy. Honda and Miho were sleeping back to back… and now and then, Miho would, 'in a dream state', hit her boyfriend on the shoulder with her hand when Honda would mumble something about girls and big asses.

It is scary how a woman's mind still works during their sleep. Seto frowned at that and gave an inward shudder.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Think we should wake them up now? Because I think there's a certain horse digging through the presents." He told her, gaze pointing at Mokuba's backside.

Anzu rolled carefully to get the view of Mokuba shuffling his arms under the blankets. Letting out a quiet laugh, Anzu nodded.

"HEY GUYS! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!" She shouted excitedly, cupping her hands to her mouth to enunciate each word loudly.

Some of them woke up groggily like Seto did, other were rubbing the sleep from their eyes and started to stretch and bounded awake with the new day's energy.

"PRESENTS!!!!" Rebekah, Miho and Mokuba shouted with glee as the others watched the trio comically jumped up and down.

"You guys can get started on them; I'll go get us some hot chocolate to warm us up." Anzu said, crawling from underneath the blanket and warmth.

Not wanting to be pressured with questions between Kaiba-kun and herself from the ones who noticed their sleeping arrangement, Anzu disappeared from the scene, leaving Seto open as to his predators.

"What happened between you two?"

"You guys weren't doing anything you shouldn't, were you?"

"Are you crushing on my friend moneybags?"

"When did you guys become a couple?"

"How come Anzu never told me that you guys were going out…?!"

"Did you guys kissed yet?"

"Did you propose to her?"

"ARE YOU GUYS OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!" Seto barked at them… embarrassed at some of the questions.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… twelve drummers drumming, eleven pipers piping, the lords a' leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a' milking, seven swans a' swimming, six geese a' laying, five golden rings! Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

After all the gift wrappings were cleaned away (in other words, saved by Anzu, who considered them useful next year), they had a warm breakfast of oatmeal and some biscuits with milk or coffee.

The gift opening was very successful and everyone enjoyed it. Ohs and Ahs were said here and there whenever an unusual present was unwrapped. Anzu had received a few books, a new computer version of DDR, a few sets of clothing, and some homemade things from her friends.

And in return, Anzu was just glad that they were having the time of their life (at least, they look like they were…) and didn't care about any bad thoughts they have on what she gave them.

When Seto opened her present, however, everyone was just sitting there, staring straight at her… then to Seto and back. She cringed, already know what they were thinking… they were a couple and they hadn't told them so she was going to get an earful from her friends.

"Hey! I got that piece first!" Jou shouted, hands on one side of the biscuit.

"No I did!" Honda bit back, tugging on the other side of the bread.

"I did!"

"No I DID!"

"NO I DID!"

"Oh for god's sake…" Anzu heard Seto mumbled from his seat next to her. Giggling, she sipped her coffee. Just like old times…

"GIVE IT TO ME! MY HAND WAS ON IT FIRST!"

"NO MINE WAS ON IT FIRST!"

"GIVE ME IT! OR I SHOULD BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YA FOR FLIRTIN' WITH MY SISTER!"

"THAT WAS LIKE TWO YEARS AGO JOU! SO GIVE IT TO ME!"

Before anyone could even blink at the scene, Ryou had managed to rip the biscuit from their desperate holds and finished it in two bites. Soon, all eyes were on him…

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked innocently.

They all shook their heads and returned to their meals. Jou and Honda watched with tear-filled eyes as the last biscuit was eaten… not by them but by the quietest of their little group.

"Oh, it's snowing! Let's go out and play!" Shizuka squealed childishly, tugging on her brother's sweater sleeve.

"Sure thing sis. Coming Mai?" Jou said, finishing the last bit on his oatmeal and threw a glare at Honda.

"Let me get my coat." Mai said getting up from the table and went to grab her winter jacket.

"Hey, Yuugi, you coming?" the blond boy asked, pulling on his own jacket.

"Why not? Come on Rebekah, we still have a snowball fight to finish." The ex-King of Games led his girlfriend to the door.

"Let's go too Honda! I wanna make a snowman and you can be my model!" Miho jumped to the door, dragging a Honda with a spoon still in his mouth.

Otogi and Ryou both went to enjoy the snow as well, leaving the two Kaibas and Anzu in the kitchen.

"The dishes can wait I guess… wanna have the best snowball fight contest of your life Mokuba? Because if you do, then join Rebekah. She always beat Yuugi!" Anzu urged the little boy to have some fun as well.

The boy looked a little reluctant. "You don't want me here?"

"No! I'm going out too! Just need to clear away the table… why don't Kaiba-kun and you go have some fun in the snow first and then I'll join you?"

"Okay! Come on, 'Nii-sama! I want to build a snow man… like you!" Mokuba said, planning on molding snow onto his older brother and then make a walking snow man.

"How come I feel like I'm going to regret this?" Set muttered, allowing his little brother to haul him to the front door.

"You won't Kaiba-kun! Mokuba's gonna take care of you!" Anzu laughed, placing the bowls into the sink and throwing away the napkins. Finally, leaving the dishes waterlogged, Anzu headed to dress up and have some fun in the snow.

Opening the door, all she saw were flying lumps of slush and snow. On her left, Shizuka, Rebekah, Mai, Mokuba and Miho were hiding behind their snow fort. To her right, Yuugi, Honda, Otogi, Mokuba and Ryou were assaulting them with snowballs behind their fort.

Seto was just standing on her porch watching all this with the faintest interest.

"Why not join the fun?" Anzu asked, brushing some snow from the lights.

"Too messy."

"Oh. Um… Kaiba-kun…"

"Yes Anzu?"

"Ano… I was wondering… did you send me all those gifts before Christmas?" It was now or never… with no one to disturb them…

"I might have…"

"Mou! I think it was you… You spelt your first and the last initial of your name on the letters you've sent me! So… is it you?" Anzu pouted, still not trusting herself.

"Hn… maybe."

"If it was you… thank you for everything. I… really don't know what to say. I've never been treated so special before and well… I guess you've made my wish come true." She gave him a smile from the heart.

"Did I?" He asked, raising a brow.

"AHA! So it was you!"

"Hm… So, you want to watch a movie next Saturday?" He asked casually, glancing over to her.

Anzu gave Seto a lopsided smile before replying happily, "Sure, why not?"

**-Owari-**

(1): It's a song that I learnt in music class back in elementary school. It's called "Inchworm". It's basically about an inchworm measuring the marigold with a chant of two, four, eight, sixteen, etc.

(2): I'm not really sure of the Japanese currency to the USA currency. So I'm sticking it with USA currency!

(3): IF I remember correctly, Yuugi's grandfather had somehow revived the ripped Blue Eyes White Dragon after Duelist Kingdom was over and when Rebekah dueled Yuugi. But if I'm wrong, I ask for your forgiveness!

(4): erm… My friends and I were going shopping and Jen Jen just commented how the couple near the corner of the station were… er… kissing. PDA simply means 'Public Displays of Affection'… and NOT that 'Personal Database Assistant' thingy majigy of Motorola/Sony or whatever company that owns it.

(5): approximately 5 years has passed since the Doom Org. So I think Mokuba was around 8 then and so after five years, you could do the math. Oh yeah, the kid kept his hair long and ties it to keep it from bothering him…. Hehe… he looks kinda cute too!

(6): I'm unsure of Rebekah's real age, however, considering the circumstances, I suppose that she IS older than Mokuba (no offense kiddo). But if she's not, then… oh well?

**AN**: Welps! This Christmas story is done! Phhsst! Has anyone noticed that somehow, Atem/Yami is NEVER part of my story? (With the exception of WAH, of course. Not that I have anything against him, he's a hottie! But…. I don't know, I guess I'm just using the facts? However, the other Christmas story, he is required so that'll be one out of the so many ones I wrote without him and hopefully more of them would come!) And I know that the ending was cheesy… I couldn't really think of an ending with a very ROMANTIC Seto… that would be plain freaky… Anywho, the inspiration came from the writer of –The Gift-, Aphrael21. Anyways, Merry Christmas to you all and have a Happy New Year! Christmas cookies and eggnog for everyone! (December.24.2004)


End file.
